Pixelated
by TheNachoMaster
Summary: After being sucked out of her own world, Daphne is now stuck in a strange city, only to find this place isn't what it seems... Everything has their dark secrets, yes? /FOXY X OC WARNING/ /HEADCANNONS WARNING/


**As you know, I made a FNaF story a while ago, I'm sorry but I'm discontinuing it. I do not believe Bonnie is a girl anymore, and I do not use Maddison anymore. That and I have no inspiration for that story. I'm very sorry for those who enjoyed that story, so I'm making a new one, and I hope you guys can enjoy this one more than the other one.**

**Peace!**

* * *

><p>Panic. Her heart pounded as her dark brown eyes gazed up into the sky, the night sky was no longer a soothing, dark navy blue. It had turned into a pixelated mess of green and black. Confusion flooded her veins, her dark grey rabbit ears flicking down, her pupils dilating as she gazed at her 'brother'.<p>

Ivii.

An imp that was adopted by her family. And what a mistake it was to think they could keep his past away from him. He was an imp. And forever would he stay one. His black, thin and tall frame hunching over as he floated in the air, his pure white eyes piercing her own with such hatred, it could make a warrior quiver in fear.

"**I trusted you.. I LOVED YOU..**" Ivii hissed, his voice was distorted and mangled, as if he was talking through a radio. The girl's dark brown eyes began to tear up, her tiny, thin frame shivering. The air around them began to blow strong gusts of cold wind, the sky began to crack, a ripple of blackness forming in front of the Imp and the girl.

"**I will make you suffer the same punishment I did! You are no love of mine, Daphne!**" He shrieked, Ivii's hands began to glow, his long, sharp, thin fingers clenching into fists. Black tentacles grabbed Daphne by the wrists, a cry of pain and fear escaping her lips. The ripple began to grow bigger, it now began to suck in the things around it. Daphne wriggled around in the tentacle's grasp, something in her was telling her that this wasn't supposed to be happening.

As if..

They were programmed to do something else..

The tentacles let go of Daphne, only to have herself sucked into the ripple, a mangled scream was the last anyone had ever heard from her.

* * *

><p>Her dark brown eyes opened, her heart still pounding. She lifted herself up from wherever she was laying. Daphne touched herself all over, checking if she was injured in anyway shape of form. Only a few scrapes. Her dress was completely ripped, the expensive red dress with a black corset that her mother had custom made for her. The long skirt was completely shredded on the bottom. But that wasn't important to her currently. Shakily turning herself around, she inspected her surroundings.<p>

She was on a hill, that was covered in thick, green grass. But that wasn't the only thing. As she moved herself to the edge of the hill, her mouth suppressed a gasp. It was if a thousand stars had fallen on the ground, the bright lights seeming so beautiful in the dark of nights. Curiosity had gotten the better of her, so she carefully made her was down the hill to inspect where these lights were coming from.. But as she got closer, she noticed something.

It was a city.

And with that she definitely knew something.

She was no longer home.

The buildings were tall, and filled with lights, loud noises and voices all around her. She felt small, weak. and vulnerable. She moved into the city, her eyes widening at the beauty of all of the lights. Strange metal monsters moved on these black strips, which left a nasty smell. But soon, the voices became louder, and before she knew it, someone was behind her.

"Hey! Nice Daphne cosplay!" The being spoke, causing her blood to run ice cold. Cosplay? What was a Cosplay? She turned around to inspect the creature. It didn't look much different from he own kind but... The ears were different. They were small, and ape-like. It had shaggy brown hair, the gender was obviously male. It wore baggy clothing, which she was not used to seeing. Where was she? Who were these people? A squeal of fear came out of her throat before she bolted away, not knowing if they were hostile or not.

Daphne scampered into an alley, trying to find a bit of refuge in the large, scary and unknown city. She let out a breath of relief before examining her surroundings carefully. There was garbage scattered all over the ground, and rats feasted themselves upon it. Dirt and possibly mold was stained on the concrete buildings that were on either side of the alley. It was dark, only a few lights from the back doors of shops dimly brightening the place up.

Sudden noisy crashes made her heart stop, her panicked gaze flicking around her,

Loud footsteps came her way, her hands beginning to tremble. It was so dark she almost couldn't see who was there. The long dark alleyway had plenty of garbage bins she could hide behind, so that's what she did.

Breathing heavily, she crouched behind a dark green, metal bin. Her white, small, fluffy tail wriggled in fear of what was approaching her, the footsteps growing louder and louder. Then, an eerie silence loomed over her. It was too quiet. She turned her head to see if it had left, but she was wrong.

There stood a man dressed in many layers of clothing, fingerless gloves and a tuque. His hair was messy and uncut, it was a reddish brown hue. His eyes were a grey-green, and he had a very thin body frame, but the layers of clothes made him look pudgy. They stared at each other for a few moments before she noticed the bottle that was held in his hand. What was he drinking?

"H-Hey, it's not safe for a lil g-girl to be out this late." The man spoke, hiccuping occasionally. He was slightly intoxicated. Daphne cleared her throat before replying.

"I'm not a little girl.." She murmured, making the redhead examine her.

"What's a c-cosplayer like ya' doin' out in an alley?" He snorted, his gloved, large hands pointing towards her ears. She became irritated, people kept mentioning 'Cosplay' and 'Cosplayer', things she didn't know.

"I assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Daphne grumbled in reply, The man crouching down onto one knee so he could be face to face with the small, bunny eared girl.

"Then why're ya' dressed up like t-that?" He whispered, furrowing his brow in annoyance.

"This is what I always wear.. I don't know where I am or who you people are!" Daphne choked out in fear at the man's sudden closeness. Finally, the man shook his head softly.

"Y-you're in an alley. Earth y-y'know. Durrrr.." The man slightly mocked Daphne's confusion.

"Earth?" She tilted her head to the side, her dark grey bunny ears flopping over.

"Damn.. You a-are Daphne aren't ya'?" The man raised his brow in amazement, A soft smirk of excitement showing on his lips. How did this 'Earth being' know her name?

"Y-Yes.. I don't know how I got here or... Anything about t-this place.." She turned away from the man, who set the bottle down before resting his hand on Daphne's shoulder, making her jump is surprise.

"I can take care of ya' lil' squirt. I d-don't have a home either!" The man chuckled softly, ruffling Daphne's dirty blonde hair. She turned her pale face back to him, smiling slightly. He didn't seem he was going to hurt her. He was even showing kindness.

"What's you're name?" Daphne asked, her tiny tail wagging slightly. The man moved his hand up to rub his stubble-covered chin.

"The name's Jeremy. Jeremy Fitzgerald." He stood back up and offered Daphne a hand, in which she took, lifting herself up.

"Here, you must be thirsty." Jeremy hiccuped, handing Daphne the bottle he had. Now that she thought about it, she was quite thirsty. With slight suspicion, Daphne took a swig from the bottle, the strange fluid entering her mouth before being swallowed. It was strong and bitter tasting, but it was at least something.

Chuckling, Jeremy patted Daphne's shoulder.

"Atta' girl." He spoke before taking the bottle back and walking down the alley, flicking his head, signalling Daphne to follow.

She didn't know how long she had to stay with this man. But she did know something.

Her life was going to be much different.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very happy I managed to get this finished! This story is taking place after FNaF 2, and in the FNaF 1 area. Jeremy is a homeless man after FNaF 2, because he desperately needed those founds to pay his mortgage, and he was fired, so he became homeless.<strong>

**This chapter was mostly for the backstory of the OC, Daphne. Please Reviews Favourite and Follow u v u**

**Don't be afraid to ask me things, I do not bite.**

**If things seem confusing, such as the beginning of the story, it will be explained more thoroughly throughout the story.**

** This will be a Foxy x OC story, sorta like my discontinued story 'Why'.**

**I cannot draw a proper story cover, I lost my Tablet pen. Sorry XD**

**This is NachoMaster, signing off!**


End file.
